


The Funeral

by justwritethatdown



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Loss of a family member, Mention of Death, just a little bit of Bechloe fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritethatdown/pseuds/justwritethatdown
Summary: A very short au, set in the Barden years between Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2Chloe's father dies and the Bellas show her their support.
Kudos: 8
Collections: OneShots





	The Funeral

Beca hated funerals. She didn’t know how to deal with emotions, both other's and her own, and she always felt inadequate. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to act or feel. But this wasn’t about her. She was there for Chloe.

Beca and the other Bellas – except for the redhead – were sitting silently on the wooden bench, listening to the priest reading some passages in the Bible. Normally the brunette would have winced at some of those lines, not being able to fully welcome them, but today she was focused on Chloe only; Chloe was sitting in the front row with her mother, holding a folded paper in her trembling hands.

-

_“my- my father died...” breathed out Chloe, still holding her cell phone. Beca looked at her with the panicked expression of someone who has no idea what to do “Chlo, I’m so s-" “I have to go home, can you tell the girls? I just..” she trailed off “yeah, yeah of course. I’m sorry Chloe...” quickly answered Beca tentatively touching her arm, but Chloe retracted from her touch and choked out a “thanks" before disappearing in her room._

_Chloe left shortly after without saying goodbye and Beca felt a weight on her chest she had never experienced before. She was lost; all she wanted was to make Chloe feel better, but there was nothing she could do – nothing that anyone could do – to make her feel better. The brunette felt sick thinking about what Chloe was going through. Chloe. The Chloe who couldn’t see a puppy with a sad face without feeling bad about it, the Chloe who couldn’t get to the end on any dramatic movie they’ve watched since they moved in the Bellas' house without crying her eyes out, the Chloe who had at least one breakdown per month about the most common things. She must be devastated. And Beca couldn’t even hug her or do anything to try comfort her, she just stood there like an idiot. God she hated herself._

_Beca had told the girls, some of them cried in empathy, Amy voiced Beca’s same concern about how Chloe would have handled the event and they stood in silence in their kitchen for a while, all shocked by the news. Suddenly Beca’s phone rang startling all of them._

_“Aubrey... I meant to call you, Chloe’s-" “yes, I know, I called to tell you girls about the funeral”_

-

Chloe had given her speech and collected all the condolences with her usual smile, thanking every single person that came and constantly comforting her mother.

All the Bellas were relieved that she seemed to be the same bubbly Chloe, even Aubrey said that the fact that she had to be strong for her mother could have been what helped her not falling apart, but Beca wasn’t buying it. She observed the way the redhead kept nervously fidgeting her thumb’s ring and that her smile was only a facade.

After a couple of days Chloe returned to Barden and immediately wanted to resume the strict schedule of Bellas rehearsals. Beca noticed that she kept nervously playing with her ring.

“Okay girls, tomorrow we’ll get back to work, nationals are in less than a month and we need to be ready if we want beat the Trebles again!” exclaimed Chloe after their dinner before letting the girls leave the kitchen. Beca stood before Chloe blocking her way while the other girls retired in their respective rooms for the night.

“Can I talk to you for a moment”

“Sure, what’s up?” asked Chloe, thinking it was about the next morning’s rehearsal – they were co-captains after all – and she started rolling her thumb’s ring again. Beca reached out of instinct and brought her hand on Chloe's to stop her, at that the redhead looked at her like if she’d been caught “stop it" whispered the brunette looking into her soul and Chloe new she wasn’t talking about her ring “you don’t have to hold it in” “Bec...” sighed the redhead “You don’t have to hold it in and pretend everything is okay, you just lost your father. It’s okay to fall apart” assured her Beca with the sweetest and more comforting tone she could manage “I can’t” gasped the taller girl trying to swallow back down the sobs that were starting to come out “I- if I do, I’m afraid this may destroy me completely” she admitted, her voice was almost inaudible for how tight her throat was. The brunette hugged her tight and Chloe couldn’t control her sobs anymore, like if the contact made her finally crumble down “hey" whispered Beca stroking her back “I won’t let that happen, okay" she kept whispering “I’m here and I’m always gonna be here for you. You’re not alone Chlo, never"

Chloe’s sobs, even if muffed by Beca’s neck and shoulder were loud enough to draw the attention of the other Bellas, who came back down and into the kitchen to silently wrap the two girls in a group hug.

Chloe kept holding onto Beca like if she was the only thing anchoring her while she let herself feel all the pain she had pushed down in the past days.

Beca kept holding Chloe’s trembling body like if she was the only thing that mattered in the whole world, she tilted her head to press a firm kiss on the other girl’s temple and whisper to her “it’s okay, you don’t need to be strong with me"

“With _us_ ” corrected her Stacey, and they stayed there, in the middle of the kitchen, holding tight in their group hug until the redhead breathing returned to normal.

“I love you girls” sniffed Chloe.


End file.
